Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2017
10:01 Waiting for rose 10:03 test 10:17 Hi Rose. I may style the chat for me like another one. 10:17 Hi HM 10:17 My inactivity is starting now 10:17 or Girly HM :P 10:19 I done the styling to be more like CCS Fanon Wiki style 10:20 Thread:428650 10:20 Again?! 10:20 Drama? 10:21 Joeself again 10:21 No. Joeself won't stop changing IPs 10:21 Yes, its joeself 10:21 If I say not evading bans by changing IPs I say NO MORE 10:21 I'm tired of Joeself 10:22 Just ban him if he made another sock 10:22 Including with IPs? 10:22 I hope I can met Flockky on this chat next weekend 10:22 Yes 10:23 Make this chat look like Fanon Wiki Chat: 10:23 Go on options and replace: 10:23 Chat background to #e7f4d2 10:23 Self posts: #deebca 10:23 Surround: #c3d167 10:23 Clear them to make it back to default ones 10:23 test 10:23 :p 10:24 why :P 10:24 green colour? 10:24 bot test 10:26 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2017 10:26 Now logging 10:26 By Motorola G2, my bot 10:28 10:28 IP banned for a week 10:29 Coming out soon... 10:34 Why banned? 10:35 Is that Joeself's IP? 10:38 No 10:38 Main reason is that this IP did unneccesary edits 10:38 Like comments on mainspace 10:38 And I don't want this 10:39 And now I'll put this in rulea 10:40 *rules 10:42 Oh okay 10:43 Definition:No adding comments onto mainspace. It could be better to be done on the comments section instead 10:43 Example:Adding "Very Easy, 3 stars, CB used with 150,000 points" onto articlespace 10:43 What action should be taken:Your edits will be reverted and your comment may be added by an admin onto article comments. 10:43 I added this because in the past and now, I saw now comments added onto articlespace and not into article comments 10:43 yes 10:44 When a comment is added onto mainspace, for first it should be reverted the edit and an admin will put it into article comments such as DCG (My Initial) 10:45 Conclusive times you see it a ban should be taken 10:46 http://el.kanal.wikia.com/Special:Log 10:46 If you look, spammers from here come into another wiki too 10:46 And it is in Greek wiki 10:47 I know right 10:47 Because they were created from here? 10:48 And my bot does chatlog properly (No overwrite) 10:48 Remember vandal like Kool? 10:49 He harassed and vandalized other wikias too 10:49 And now almost everyone hated him 10:49 Yes. And when I checked block logs from past dates, he got blocked also from IPs 10:49 But Micjan is not a kool sock according to A 10:49 And me 10:50 bot test 10:50 Bot test = Test written sometimes by moto to ensure chat logging works properly 10:57 User:HM100 10:57 Strange, when I type User:HM100 with my bot account, no sound heard 10:58 IDK why happens like typing User:Motorola G2 10:59 Now nothing happened for now due to lag of chrome 11:00 Temporary fix the problem with chatlogging now 11:00 My bot comes back soon 11:00 Problem fixed 11:01 My bot back 11:01 http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14172#4 11:01 Uhhhhh!! 11:02 test 11:02 test 11:02 Fixed???? :P 11:02 Fixed now. My bot does it properly 11:03 He just wants attention from anyone about his drama 11:03 Yes 11:03 11:03 "And just five months later..." 11:04 Then drama? 11:04 I know this is the intention 11:04 Yes 11:06 Brb 11:07 Okay 11:07 My bot will still chatlog 11:12 If a sock is under IP, should be banned too 11:14 nvm, done 11:18 Back 11:21 back 11:21 The IP that joeself uses now found as a sock and banned... >? 11:21 .? 11:22 /? 11:22 :? 11:22 test 11:23 Good 11:25 Thanks :P :? 11:25 :p :p :? :? 11:25 4 weeks if an IP but I can extend it if he socks again (IP or User) 11:26 Is bobber really a blocker? 11:26 I think yes for me since it can't be removed 11:26 but also helps you 11:26 I don't think so 11:26 It only helps the player 11:27 But a drawback: It cannot be removed 11:27 Some elements also can't be removed, and yet not considered as blocker 11:31 yes 11:33 It is not a blocker 11:34 okay 11:34 Done with vandal revertion 11:37 fanon wikia got vandalised few hours ago 11:40 I did this 11:41 Mulligan impersonators 11:41 :O 11:42 Yes! 11:48 Vandalism again! 11:49 Done 11:50 I blocked clitoris word from being used 11:50 And sorry for uncensored 11:53 Now Cl****** word is now profane word 11:55 o.o 11:55 Be careful next time 11:56 I hate profanities you know that 11:56 Yes. 11:56 I hate them too 11:57 Don't use it then 11:57 Like C**t**** which is a censored. 11:57 Unless it is censored with at least 1 letter uncensored 11:58 F*** - test 11:58 On rules, it says that you can use censored profanity with censoring letters with an asterisk (*) 11:58 But uncensored ones is not allowed 11:58 Of course 11:59 Some users here like profanities 11:59 Especially that leo and chaney 11:59 I said it correct 11:59 Allowed: D*** 11:59 You haven't see how much they cussed on fb 11:59 Okay 11:59 and it was uncensored 12:00 :O 12:06 For no symbol, it only used on profanities 12:08 Who's Girly H&M? :p 12:08 XD 12:09 me? 12:09 :p 12:09 bot test 12:09 test 12:10 Message Wall:I WANNA MARRY SUPER GIRLY GAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:10 ??? 12:12 WAT? 12:13 test 12:14 I found this on search result LOL 12:16 okay 12:22 .o. 12:22 o.o 12:22 Testing emote only 12:22 why (what) 12:22 ahh test okay 12:24 test 12:24 test 12:37 dead? 12:37 Chat is always dead now 12:44 yes 12:44 yes 12:59 test 12:59 test 12:59 testest 01:01 :P 01:01 Hi edwin 01:01 two HMs here :P 01:02 Np. The other user with the M avatar is my bot edwin 01:02 Not another HM 01:02 I use my alt account (Bot account) to chat log 01:02 * Motorola G2 is not another HM user. But [[01:02 * Motorola G2 is not another HM user but [HM100 [01:02 Hi Edwin 01:03 * Motorola G2 is not another HM account but HM's bot 01:03 Sorry for more post 01:03 Did not succeed to post it correctly with my bot 01:05 test 01:06 test 01:06 test (Sound heard) 01:08 (No Sound heard) by Rose 01:09 Note: This sound is heard to my bots chat only 01:09 test 01:09 This sound is heard on my bots chat only 01:20 Mossy may come 01:22 I want Flockky to come 01:22 I want Mossy to come if needed 01:22 Just saying lol XD :P 01:23 "Please, Flockky, Please!! Don't extend your inactivity period again this time! I'm begging you!" 01:23 XD XD XD 01:24 :O 01:24 Just saying lol 01:25 Don't take it seriously 01:26 Okay 01:26 Motorola comes to chatlog again 01:30 * Roseturnip is bored 01:31 * HM100 is waiting for Mossy Mos 01:31 * Motorola G2 is chatlogging 01:45 test 01:56 test 01:57 test 01:59 I don't think Mossy will come... 02:01 User:Motorola G2 02:03 User:Motorola G2 2017 04 16